J'ai la tête vide
by LyLio
Summary: Re upload :heu... faut pas trop le lire ça fini ni en happy end ,ni en shonen ai mais l'avantage c'est un one shot


Auteur : LyLio

Disclaimer : Pas à moi sur ce coup là sauf que... J'ai tous les droits sur Helen...

Note : Je suis une psychopathe et là, ça ce voit très bien... ça ne finit pas en HAPPY END et c'est assez glauque alors si vous préférez le Shonen- ai, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN, je décline toute responsabilité.

Note de la beta : Après un laborieux travail, l'auteur est parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il voulait ^_^ et sans mon aide ou presque. J'aime bien cette fic... surtout avec Carmina Burana en fond sonore... O_O Hat'chan bétalectrice casse-pied :P

Esprit vide

J'ai l'esprit vide En ce moment je ne pense à rien, ça me change...

Non.

Mon regard reste figé Arrêt sur image

La lampe de la cave bouge encore violemment, il faut que je l'arrête, elle. Elle n'arrête pas de grincer à chaque fois qu'elle se balance. Et je ne peux alors le contempler... Mon œuvre...

La lumière l'éclaire en partie Ma main resserre son étreinte comme un étau indéfectible.

Ma réussite. Unique. Papa disait que j'étais comme ma mère que je ne réussirais jamais rien. Il avait tord. Je lui ai prouvé le contraire... et je souris à cette constatation.

Dire que c'est Zechs qui m'a donné cette idée, il m'en voudra... mais d'un autre coté, je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il a fait pareil après tout...

J'aurais dû faire le ménage dans la cave, c'est recouvert de poussière et tapissé de toiles d'araignées...

Après tout il a fait pareil, malgré ces airs de grand protecteur de la paix... Bien sûr, on était en temps de guerre... Mais c'est un détail... Le sang reste le sang, un meurtre reste un meurtre Pas vrai oncle Wufei ? Lui, maintenant, vit avec une gentille chinoise... au calme d'une paix durement gagnée.

Mais la paix n'arrange rien... au contraire elle laisse se putréfier les sentiments et les rancœurs... comme une maladie incurable.

Comme pour ma mère !

Je m'assois sur le chauffe-eau poussiéreux, la lampe berce encore la pénombre, moins violemment mais quand même. Je vais pouvoir la contempler bientôt... Mon œuvre...

Unique et parfaite.

C'est vrai, elle est un parfait exemple... Durant la guerre, certes c'était un soldat, certes elle tuait, et oui j'en suis tout à fait consciente. Ce n'était pas bien... Mais elle a été encore bien plus triste en temps de paix

La paix n'arrange rien... Ça se vérifie partout.

Même dans les contes de fées...

Quand le prince et la princesse se liguent contre le croque-mitaine par exemple... Ne croyez-vous pas que le prince pense plutôt au prince de la contrée voisine plutôt qu'à sa belle princesse ou au hideux et machiavélique croque- mitaine ? Non, il ne pense qu'au méchant bien sûr !

Les toiles d'araignées ont un reflet d'argent quand la lumière les frôle... C'est joli...

C'est quand la paix arrive, que le mal est anéanti... que tout se complique... Le prince pense à l'autre prince ... La princesse reste amoureuse du prince qui l'a sauvée... Alors pour suivre la fin du conte, ils se marient et ont des enfants. Mais la princesse malgré ces efforts n'attire plus du tout le prince, Le prince aime l'autre prince... celui de la contrée lointaine.

Le pire ? C'est réciproque...

Non. Il ne bouge plus, c'est vraiment fini...

La princesse pendant ce temps élève son enfant seule, tandis que le prince partage son lit avec le prince de la région du soleil levant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de chagrin...

Puis le prince se rend compte qu'il est en fait incapable d'élever un enfant, il est peut-être très bon avec un glaive, mais avec un bambin, il panique... il a peur...

Alors, il rejette son incompétence sur cet enfant. Il crache son venin sur lui. Le pourrir encore plus que lui ne l'est...

Jusqu'à ce que...

Jusqu'à ce que... l'enfant, complètement pourri, fasse ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis trop longtemps Pour se venger ... Pour venger la princesse... Et là c'est la fin de l'histoire... la vraie

Ce n'est pas un happy end... c'est la vie...

La lampe s'est arrêtée de grincer et battre l'obscurité.

Je le vois ce prince. Mort... Je contemple mon œuvre Sa natte presque défaite... elle n'a plus ses beaux reflets de miel sombre. Sa chemise blanche, pure, qui vire au rouge dans des esquisses abstraites. Une flaque de sang se dessine, informe...

Je me lève du chauffe-eau Je remonte les escaliers pour sortir de cette cave Je suis Helen Schbeiker Maxwell Je viens de tuer mon père... Et j'ai son sourire...

Fin


End file.
